Enter The Ninja
by ANBU Kage Kei-shu
Summary: No summary sorry but Self Insert


A/N: Ok I really didn't have a good idea for another naruto story so I'm just going to make a Self-Insert, beginning may be bad. I don't really have any Idea how to actually start this so... forgive me if I screw it up. I will know only whatI actually know in the real world before I get trained in the Naruto world. I'd add a list of what the things are but I don't want to embarrass my self with a short list (Sadly The list would only contain the use of weapons That I can use with some good skills) And also since I am a bit bored, I am rewriting this since the power went out andf deleted everything I worte. So the beginning is more of a summary than an actual beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------------------------------------

"talking"-

_thoughts_-

**"Demonic speech"**-

Writing in a scroll -

-------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Enter The Ninja...

(Ok bad chapter title I know but as I said I am out of Idea's right now)

Chad (Me) woke up in a forest, he stood up a bit dizzy. He walked through the forest and came upon a camp with four people there three kids two male one female, and an adult whom was also male. As he walked in The girl said, "Who are you?"

Chad looked at her, she was wearing some kind of dress, that he'd never seen before, had two buns in her hair and a sweet demeanor. Chad smiled and replied, "My name is Chad." Chad sat at least a dozen feet away from them.

The same girl asked, "Chad, why are you out here...what Village are you from?" she got up and moved next to him.

Chad smiled, and answered, "I can't remember and as far as I know I'm not part of any village. In other words I'm homeless." he rested his head on the tree behind him and sighed.

The girl looked at his clothing, Chad wore a black shirt and pants, along with fingerless gloves, and his boots were black and brown. His hair was brown as were his eyes. He had a few small scars here and there. she said, "Well if you were wondering My name is Tenten., over there is Rock Lee, Neji and our sensei Gai." Chad just nodded his head, and closed his eyes.

As Chad slept the four started talking about what to do now. As they finished talking they grabbed the sleeping boy by the tree and went towards Konoha.

(This is a shorter version of the one that I wrote before the power went out, I deleted a fight scene, it was a bit bloody. I am sorry but I hate writing the same things twice so this was a quick version.)

When Chad woke up he was in a room instead of a forest, and as someone entered the room, he jumped a few feet in the air with his right hand feeling his pulse while it was over his heart, and he said, "Please don't do that." he heard the person giggle. and he looked towards the door and saw a pretty old woman.

The woman said, "Sorry I scared you, but since you're awake come downstairs and have some breakfast." He nodded and followed her out into the dining room. Once in the dining room Chad sat next to a man who was in black garb, and a girl who was in pajama's. Chad sighed as he sat and got odd looks from the two near him, which he didn't noticed.

After breakfast and obviously no talking Chad went outside and started walking around, while walking around he watched as a few people stared at him, which he glared back causing them to look the other way.

After awhile he came upon a park and a blonde haired kid sitting on the swing staring at a building with a lot of kids around it he walked up and said, "Hey what's wrong?" The kid looked at him and resumed staring at the other kids. Chad sighed and repeated, "Brain dead I asked you what is wrong?"

"Nothing now go away." said the very said kid.

"Ok. See ya." and Chad walked off and thought, _eh well ain't he a grumpy one._ He turned a coner and bumped into the girl from last night and said, "Sorry, again..." and he helped her up.

Tenten accepted the help up and asked, "What are you up too?" she grabbed him and started to drag him around the village.

(A/N: ok since this IS a self insert fic, and since I have a bad area in talking to any girl, it'll be the same in here too, just don't make fun of me.)

Chad kept quiet and just allowed himself to be dragged around by her, and he thought, _THis sucks every time this is going to happen I can't even talk straight, actually I can't even talk. ah well I'll live with it._ she dragged him into a store suddenly and after five minutes he became her packmule, and muttered, "What do I look like your personal Packmule."

Tenten stopped and looked back towards him obviously she heard his words and she smiled at him which made him uneasy, and then _smack_ she hit him on his head and stated, "Yes you are my packmule right now." Chad sighed and followed her around again while he kept thinking about the bump on his head.

By the end of the day and back at Tenten's house he put the pile of clothes in his hands on her bed, and then thought, _bad Idea might as well put them away, I don't want to get hit again,_ and he painfully put the clothes up. When he finished he went downstairs and had this question asked at him, "What took you so long?"

Chad mentally yelled in his head trying to come up with an excuse and he said, "I got lost." hoping that would work, and after Tenten seemed to accept it he sat down outside.

Hours passed and someone walked up and dropped something in his lap and walked away, he looked at it and said, "Ok, I may be sitting outside, but it does not mean I am poor and homeless...oh wait I am...but still." not wanting something else fall into his lap he walked inside and sat the thing on the table.

Tenten noticed him walk inside and asked, "Why so gloomy?" and she saw him point at something on the table, she picked it up and looked it over. "What you don't know how to read..." He shook his head, "Well...wait you didn't even open it," she hit him in the head again, "It says the Hokage will see you tomorrow at noon. Next time read the damn thing."

As she went back into the kitchen Chad whispered to himself, "She's violent. I'd rather live on the street right now. Less bruises and bumps, I guess thought these will last for a few months, She hits like a raging Rhino." after awhile Tenten had come out with plates in her hands.

Tenten said, "Here." she set one of the plates in fron of him and sat across from him.

Chad looked around for a few minutes before asking, "How come your parents aren't here?" she giggled which further confused Chad.

She replied, "They're never here on weekends they do their jobs on the weekend." then she started to eat and Chad sat there for a few minutes still confused, and after a little thinking it through he started to eat which was about the time finished.

When Chad had finished he walked into the kitchen and started to do the dishes, (Hell sounds like real life to me I need to start a change already.) After ten minutes he finished and walked out into the living room and sat on the floor and thought, _I miss my computer_ (Remember that is me) and laid on the floor and as Tenten walked into the living room he asked, "You have any books around here, or at least anything fun?"

Tenten replied while sitting down on the couch across from him, "No books, and no there really isn't anything fun to do around here, well for you anyways. Me on the other hand I can have lots of fun messing with you."

Chad sighed and stated, "Then I'm going to sleep...where'd I sleep last night?" Tenten got up and mentioned for him to follow her, he did and he walked into the bedroom he slept in last night. Though the answer was not at all a subtle one.

Tenten said, "You slept in here.." she started giggling as she saws him turning red.

Chad not feeling a bit uneasy barely said, "But this this is-s-s your ro-" didn't have much of a chance to finish seeing how he fainted. (This you better not make fun of, I'm shy around girls so yea this would happen.)

Tenten picked him up and placed him in the bed and after that she undressed and dressed into her red-white yukata (Don't know what it is, if anyone knows I want to know what that thing is) and laid next to him and put an arm around his waist, and he started laughing in his sleep she whispered one word, "ticklish?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the morning Chad woke up before Tenten did and as he looked over to his shoulder he froze and fell out of the bed and woke up Tenten who said, "Get out or get back in bed, either way be QUIET!" and hit him on the head. Chad grumbled something and walked out of the bedroom rubbing his head.

As he got into the living room he sat down and said to himself, "Man, She hits hard but why do I get hit all the time. Well, Let's see I am suppose to see the Hokage, so why not go early, better than being late." Chad got up walked outside and used his memory to remember where the Hokage Tower actually was. but it didn't work so he walked around the village.

As he looked around he saw a tower and obviously thought it was the Hokage Tower and went towards it only to be stopped by two Chunin one asked, "Are you here to see the Hokage?" Chad nodded, "then you are probably the one he is interested in, go in" he yawned and Chad went inside and waited by a closed door that had a secretary next to it.

After a few minutes the Secretary said, "He'll see you now." Chad went into the Hokage's office and stood in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage greeted him and said, "Hello, now let's get down to business." Chad nodded hoping this would end soon. "First order of business is that if you'd like to stay here in Konoha..."

Chad thought, _Let's see stay here, live with a over loving girl. Or go outside to somewhere else...that isn't so hard to decide I choose somewhere else. _He looked at the Hokage and replied, "I choose to leave..."

The Hokage nodded and stated, "Well, then I'll have someone give you enough supplies to go on for three days and then you'll be able to leave, just be at the gates in three hours." Chad nodded and walked out of the door and went to go see if Tenten was awake.

As he arrived there after an hour of trying to find it, he walked inside and saw that Tenten was awake and glaring at him, she had changed into the dress the first time he saw her and she shouted at him, "Where have you been? You left me in bed all alone." she stopped as she saw him laughing.

Chad calmed down enough to answer and said, "I went to the Hokage and I left you in bed because you beat the crap out of me. Well anyways I'm leaving the Village in two hours."

Tenten nearly yelled but kept it down, "What! I did not beat the crap out of you, and you are not leaving in two hours." Chad nodded and ran out the door before she could trample him, and with luck he actually got away from the raging kunoichi, and got himself lost.

An hour and a half later he finally reached the front gate and was headed the bag of stuff and quite literally thrown out of the village. Chad started his trek into the woods, once he reached a clearing he sat down and poured the contents of the bag onto the ground. There was a change of clothes which confused him, food, water, four scrolls, a few Shuriken and a Kunai knife. Half of this confused him so he opened one of the scrolls.

To eh never got your name

Since you have left this village and probably have no knowledge of how to defend yourself I have put three other scrolls, Shuriken, and a Kunai Knife in thhe sack your have. be careful

Hokage

Chad thought, _thanks old man_ and put the scroll into the pack along with the food and water, and went to go change clothes.

As he finished changing he now had on a simple black and dark red sleeveless turtle-neck sweater. he also wore black pants, but instead of taping them they simply hung down, covering the majority of his boots. Completing the outfit were fingerless gloves that came up to his fore-arm, and he also had a face mask on. "Now I really have to thank that old man, neat clothing." Next he sat down and looked through another scroll.

Ninjutsu

(I just put the seals in mixed orders)(also shows pictures of the hand seals in it)

"Mizu koto" _(Water Coat) __ ( I made this one up)_

_Ryu, Inu, Saru, Tori, Hebi, Tora, O-hitsuji, Tori._

"Rai Tsurugi"­_ (Lightning Sword)_ (Along with this one: it is different from _Lightning Blade; Raikiri_)

_Ousu-buta, Ryu, Hebi, Tora, O-hitsuji, Tori, Tora._

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" _(Shadow Clone Technique)_

_Usagi, Uma, Saru, Tori, Ryu, Hebi, Tora, Tori, Tora, Ryu,O-ushi, Uma, Inu, Tori._

_Kage Ifuku (_Shadow clothing)_ (You're probably thinking 'what the hell'.)(I just thought of it out of nowhere)_

_Hebi, Ryu, Inu, Hebi, Saru, Tori, Tora, Uma, O-hitsuji, Tora._

"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" _(Summoning Technique)_

_"Ryu, Usagi, Uma, Inu, Saru, Hebi, Tori, Ousu-buta, Ryu, Tori, Uma, Inu, O-hitsuji, Tora._

"Kage Mori!" _(Shadow Lance)_

_"Ryu, Usagi, Uma, Inu, Saru, Tori._

After reading it he muttered, "Nevermind I'm not going to thank you you gave me homework. oh well" and he started working on the first one. He didn't get the hang of it though he did gain a few pounds from the water he got soaked in, "Yep, I'm am really not going to thank him." and gathered everything and started walking again. Chad stopped and thought, _ok which way is north, south, west, or even east?_ he sighed and continued on the way he was going before he stopped.

Three hours and fifteen miles later, Chad sat on the ground and started making a little campsite. When camp was finished he said, "Can't practice on an empty stomach now can I." and he pulled pulled out something from the pack and after examining it for five minutes he found out that it was a Dango (Dumpling to those who don't know) and took a bite, surprisingly it wasn't sour as he expected it to be it was kind of sweet. After he finished it he pulled out the same scroll from before and started to practice again.

After an hour of practicing and a few gallons of water he still didn't get the hang of it and said out loud for people a few yards away could here, "Damn peice of crap!" Though in his practice he did get it to hold for about five minutes then splash it fell. he sat back to the campfire and decided to look at the other scrolls he pulled out one.

(I am not going through Chakra control, just remember when Sakura told Naruto about Chakra it's the same)

"I should have read this first..." whispered Chad as he put it back and put the campfire out and went to sleep.

In the morning he gathered his things and set off again. While walking through the forest he hummed since it was getting to quiet, then a bit fast two Ninja's appeared in front of him,_ 'shit'_ was the only thought Chad had at that moment. One of the Ninja's said, "Hey you, which village are you from?"

Chad arced an eyebrow and said, "Leaf, though I wasn't an actual Ninja there I just started training yesterday."

The Ninja replied, "Well, then you're weak how about in 3 months you come back to this spot and we will take to to our village." he watched Chad as he waited for an answer.

Chad answered, "Ok, in three months I'll come back to this spot." the ninja nodded and the two left and Chad continued on his little journey and stopped near a cave an hour later. He started unpacking his stuff again and set up his afternoon campsite. He walked to a river and did the hand seals to Mizu Koto (Water coat) and thankfully have read and understand how to use Chakra a bit better he didn't fail it that time, until he undid it it slapped him before it fell on the ground.

Chad a little happy now walked back to the campsite and sat there going through the pack. **"Who dares disturb me while I am in my cave?"** asked a voice coming from the cave.

The answer was a muffled, "Huh?" since Chad had looked up and had a dumpling in his mouth, only to have it smack out by a...a...a fox, a white one at that. "What are you?"

**"A fox."** it simply replied, "**who are you?"** staring at Chad

"A human." replied Chad in a sarcastic tone.

**"Not that you fool I know you're a human I meant your name."** said the angry fox now standing on Chad's head looking in his eyes.

"My name is Chad." replied Chad, who stared into the little eyes of the fox.

**"There that wasn't so hard was it. Now why are you here, barely anyone knows I am here." **questioned the fox.

Chad whom was getting tired of being interrogated by a fox said, "I came here to train for three months and I didn't know you were here."

The fox accepted the answer and hopped off his head and said, "Ok then have fun," and it was into its cave leaving Chad a bit confused.

A/N: ok its starting to get a bit odd I know so Should I have the fox train him, or watch/taunt him during the training. I won't update this for about 6 to 9 days because I have to update my other stories. Sad story I get it, trust me when I say I won't be pairing myself with anyone for a well, at least for the next 2 or 3 chapters...Don't like Tenten all that much. Personally I can probably guess that many people don't like Self Insertion fic's but I got bored making new characters (trouble thinking of names) and I wanted to give this a try. So far I think it is horrible, well anyways Review please I'd like to know how I did. Flame if you feel like it, just don't make the flames something stupid and embarrass yourself. I picked Tenten's house for me to stay at because I don't think the Hyuuga's would let someone stay there, and Rock Lee, personally I'd probably kill myself if I woke up in his house. Tenten was the Logical choice, at least it was to me... til next time.


End file.
